Longa Espera
by Rafinha M
Summary: Ela só precisava têlo ao seu lado novamente, não importava mais nada. Ela acreditaria nele, em seu amor... Era impossível ele voltar, mas ela não se cansaria de esperar, mesmo que fosse uma longa espera... [Sonffic, Anything for you do Evanescence]


N/A: Songfic com a música Anything for you, Evanescence.

* * *

**Longa Espera**

A ruiva estava sentada na varanda do alto do seu apartamento trouxa, olhando a neve cobrir cada pedacinho da cidade, e a dificuldade dos veículos e das pessoas de se locomoverem na rua. Estava fria a manhã, talvez fosse a temperatura mais baixa de todo o ano, porém para a ruiva nada disso fazia diferença. Gostava do contato frio do floco de neve em sua pele, na verdade, era como se sentisse uma caricia _dele_... Sempre tão suave e ao mesmo tempo frio. Lembrava como a mão dele percorria seu corpo, e por mais gelada que fosse, parecia queimar cada pedaço que encostasse... Era uma mistura de sensações, como se pudesse ter tudo... Mas isso não foi pra sempre.

**Eu daria qualquer coisa para dar-me a você**

I'd give anything to give me to you**  
**

**Pode esquecer o mundo que você pensava conhecer**

Can you forget the world that you thought you knew**  
**

**Para me encontrar,**

If you want me,**  
**

**Venha e encontre-me**

Come and find me**  
**

**Nada está o impedindo de libertar-me**.  
Nothing's stopping you so please release me

Odiava se sentir tão fraca e tão dependente. Do que adiantava? Ele não havia cumprido a promessa de sempre estar ao seu lado, ele havia partido... Havia a deixado. Não havia nenhuma lembrança de que ele havia passado em sua vida. Nenhum retrato. Nenhum presente. Apenas os momentos maravilhosos que haviam passado juntos. As lembranças que a perturbavam toda noite, como se fossem reais...

Via a pele dele tão branca como um floco de neve e o sorriso sempre tão afetado, os olhos que lhe transmitia tantas coisas juntas. Por vezes, a feria, quando eles brigavam e ela só conseguia enxergar a indiferença neles, quando ficavam em um tom grafite, escuros, sombrios. Por outras, via a preocupação que era como se visse um mar em ondas bravas, pois o azul se fundia no cinza. Mas o que ela mais gostava era a cor que via assim que acabava um beijo, era um azul tão límpido, quase cristalizado que parecia ter uma camada prata por cima de tão brilhoso que era. Tão puros... O que contrastava com a personalidade forte e hostil dele.

**Você partiu para que eu sentisse mais**

Have you left to make me feel anymore**  
**

**Só existe você e a cada dia eu preciso mais**  
There's only you and everyday I need more

Sentia falta até mesmo das brigas, das quais sempre se saia bem mais ferida que ele, como se ele soubesse qual era seu ponto fraco, com certeza ele sabia. A maneira ciumenta e possessiva que proibia de falar de Harry, mesmo que sempre dissesse que era apenas como um irmão... A relação deles desde o início não fazia sentido algum, não havia lógicas, nem certezas. Mas sempre soube que no fim tudo daria certo, mas como estava enganada!

Gina Weasley não era a mais aquela garotinha cheia de sonhos e expectativas que um dia cruzara os portões de Hogwarts. Hoje aos vinte cinco anos carrega nas costas uma vida cheia de sofrimentos e desilusões. Nada havia sido fácil para a caçula dos Weasleys, muitas aprovações teve que passar, muitas perdas...

Era de conhecimento de sua família que não era mais como antes, já que sempre parecia estar distante e em seu sorriso se via a melancolia que parecia estar impregnada a cada pedaço de si. Seus olhos que antes eram tão vivos e tão cálidos estavam com uma sombra escura, como se tivesse roubado sua alma... Todos pensavam que era pelo fato de Harry Potter ter morrido, quem não pensaria assim? Ela sempre fora apaixonada por ele, e quando, enfim conseguira chamara atenção dele, entretanto tiveram que terminar, para ele poder ir para guerra, só não contava com o fato dele não voltar mais. Contudo, não era esse motivo da tristeza dela... Não fora o herói que a destruiu, mas sim o vilão...

**Eu acreditarei**

I'll believe**  
**

**Em todas as suas mentiras**

All your lies**  
**

**Apenas finja me amar**

Just pretend you love me

Lembrava com exatidão do pedido que havia sido feito a Ordem da Fênix, de guardar em segurança a cabeça que estava a prêmio, a cabeça de Draco Malfoy. O rapaz sempre tão esnobe, mas parecia uma criança assustada, com certeza, não imaginava que a guerra fosse assim tão cruel, para ambos os lados. A principio não quis dar atenção a ele, porém não achava justo vê-lo todos os dias isolados, como se fosse um bichinho acuado. É claro que esse pensamento estava errado.

"_FlashBack"_

_O Sol estava se pondo, enfim a claridade que tanto o incomodava estava indo embora. Logo o céu estaria cheio de estrelas e assim poderia procurar por sua mãe nelas. Desde que entrara em Hogwarts, sua mãe sempre havia lhe dito que se sentisse saudade, bastaria olhar para o céu e a encontraria nas constelações. Encontraria respostas que não tinha..._

_De repente um barulho fora ouvido por ele, pelo que parecia algo havia se chocado com o chão, com a varinha em punho e com toda alerta fora em direção aos ruídos. Quando viu o que era, ou melhor, quem era, não pôde deixar de sentir raiva. A sua frente, no caso no chão, estava a Weasley fêmea, pelo visto a menina estava muito empolgada andando que não reparara na raiz mais gorda da árvore e então havia tombado. O mais estranho é que ela ria... Não era normal! Também o que podia se esperar de uma Weasley? _

_- O que você faz com essa varinha apontada para minha irmã, Malfoy? – perguntou uma voz grossa atrás dele e da menina. Ficou sem reação, não estava apontado para menina, apesar da vontade não lhe faltar._

_- Que gracinha, Gui! Mas não, ele estava me ajudando a acabar com essa raiz gorda que quase me matou. – respondeu brincalhona._

_- Certo, então, ajude minha irmã a levantar seu inútil. –tentando controlar toda a sua raiva, Draco segurou a mão da menina, olhando com nojo._

_- Você é tão mal agradecido... Devia ter deixado meu irmão fazer picadinho de você e servir doninha assada na janta.- ela falava tudo com um tom jovial e de certa maneira irônico, quem os visse de longe, pensariam que estava apenas conversando, era o que Gui pensava._

_- Olha, Weaslessete, não vou lhe agradecer, porque não pedi nada. Se você fez, foi porque quis, sim?! – disse cortando a menina, lançando um olhar gélido, intimidador. Mas que não surtira muito efeito. – E nunca mais, em sua pobre vida OUSE a me chamar de doninha, ouviu bem? - disse apertando o pescoço dela de encontro a parede, na parte dos fundos do lugar._

_- Claro, como queira, - disse afastando as mãos de seu pescoço, olhando diretamente para os olhos dele, que não eram tão cinzas como imaginava. – Lembre-se que você está em meu território, Malfoy. E eu posso fazer coisas bem piores do que esse carinho que fizeste em meu pescoço. Ouviste? – disse como se estivesse a falar de banalidades._

_- Me ameaçando, Weasley?- sorriu de forma desdenhosa. - Era pra eu ter medo de você? – indagou._

_- Você quem sabe. - ela ajeitou os cabelos atrás da orelha e continuou. – Doninha._

_- Weasley sua... - foi cortado rapidamente por ela._

_- Não seja ridículo, Malfoy. Você não manda em mim._

_Pouco tempo depois dessas conversas mal educadas trocadas entre eles,criaram uma espécie de amizade, meio que forçada pela convivência. _

_Fim do Flashback_

_--_

Depois de tanto tempo como tudo ainda permaneciam vivo em sua mente? Não saberia responder isso Talvez fosse pelo fato de não querer seguir enfrente nesses últimos dois anos, de permanecer vivendo a vida que ele deixou para trás. Se pudesse voltar ao passado, se houvesse uma maneira...

**Feche seus olhos**

Close your eyes

**Eu serei qualquer coisa por você**

I'll be anything for you

O cheio dele ainda permanecia em seu quarto, não sabia se era uma loucura de sua cabeça ou não, mas ainda podia sentir, como se ele estivesse ali. Olhava as cartas trocadas na época da guerra, juras de um amor que era para ter sido eterno...

Ela começara a namorar Draco um ano depois de ele ter se refugiado na Ordem, a guerra estava evidente nas ruas e nenhum lugar era considerado seguro. Não soube o que fez eles se unirem tão rápido, talvez tivesse sido a falta de opções, ou a carência. Não sabiam a razão, mas se sentiam ligados e de alguma forma um sabia o que o outro pensava. E como estavam sempre juntos, eram inseparáveis, grandes amigos.

Preferiram por manter o namoro às escondidas, não saberia como sua família agiria, afinal, todos pensavam que ela ainda estava esperando por Harry, como explicaria que aquele amor todo que o moreno sentia por ela não era mais correspondido? Via em Draco que ele se sentia inferiorizado, como se a visão de Harry estar se sacrificando fosse mais merecedor que ele que estava como um fraco, apenas garantindo a sua segurança...

A guerra perdurou por muito tempo, e o namoro de Gina com o loiro tivera muitos avanços. Eles já estavam fazendo alguns planos, alguns loucos, como por exemplo, ter uma lua de mel por todas as ilhas da Grécia... É claro que casamento e filhos, eram palavras inexistentes. Família era algo que incomodava muito Draco, talvez fosse pelo fato de nunca ter tido uma. Sempre teve apenas sua mãe. E já não tinha mais tantas esperanças de encontrá-la por mais que a ruiva afirmasse que um dia isso iria acontecer.

Aos seus vinte um anos a guerra estava prestes a acabar definitivamente, só faltava descobrir como destruir o último Horcruxe. Gina já sorria mais aliviada, estava trabalhando a três anos no hospital provisório, feito para atender os feridos mais leves da guerra. Seu namoro já era algo tido como seguro e estável, mas algumas pessoas já começavam a desconfiar... Como Tonks, que acabou vendo–a sair do quarto do loiro na madrugada. Mas com quase cinco anos de guerra, já havia tido tantas perdas... Como seu irmão Percyval. Sentia muito mal por nunca ter o perdoado totalmente, ele sempre fora ambicioso, mesmo assim era o seu sangue. E depois de ver inúmeras tragédias na Ala Hospitalar devia ter um tato maior com as pessoas... Fora que o seu namoro com um Malfoy já era uma grande aprendizado, depois de dois anos e meio de tantas brigas e idas e vindas ao quarto dele.

Quando a guerra acabou, muita dor era sentida em todos os lugares, Harry Potter, o grande herói havia morrido. Mas não somente ele, Narcisa Malfoy fora torturada e morrera também, depois de anos sem saberem de nenhuma notícia. Viu nos olhos de Draco a dor... Não disse nada, apenas segurou a mão dele e olhou para as estrelas, fingiu não ver o momento em que os olhos dele se encheram de lágrimas e como mais força apertou sua mão.

Pouco tempo depois se mudou para um apartamento trouxa, para desagrado do loiro, mas sabiam que já estavam percebendo o relacionamento deles. Era mais fácil estar em um lugar onde não se conhecia nem Weasleys e nem Malfoys. Para seus vizinhos eles não passavam de namorados que viviam juntos, algo normal para época. O loiro já estava pensando na possibilidade de falar com os Weasleys, assumir mesmo o namoro. Gina não podia estar mais feliz pela atenção e carinho dele, mas como dizem: tudo que é bom dura pouco...

_Flashback:_

"_Estava cansada e com dores em todo o corpo. O trabalho havia sido duro, da mesma forma que amava, também odiava seu trabalho. Lidar com vidas era ótimo, ainda mais quando conseguia salvar uma, mas nem sempre isso acontecia... E foi exatamente isso que ocorreu, Gina perdeu um de seus pacientes. Conseguia se lembrar exatamente do homem, que em minutos antes de morrer, olhara para si. Suspirou. Do que adiantava se culpar? Com certeza, isso não o traria de volta._

_Saiu mais cedo do trabalho, quem sabe assim, poderia aliviar a sua mente com outras coisas. Faria um jantar especial para ela e o Draco, como há muito tempo não fazia. Tinha certeza que ele iria gostar muito. Chegou a rua em que moravam e se permitiu sorrir. Só mesmo apaixonada que um Malfoy moraria em um lugar como estes. Não pelo local em si, mas pelas pessoas, que além de serem trouxas, eram pessoas simples como Gina._

_Passou pelo porteiro do prédio e deu um sorriso fraco como cumprimento. Subiu de elevador, como sabia que o loiro odiava. Ao chegar ao andar de seu apartamento, ficou surpresa ao ver a porta aberta, e neste instante temeu. Temeu que um de seus irmãos tivesse descoberto, ou até mesmo sua mãe, que sempre a visitava._

_Andou vagarosamente, quase que prendendo a respiração, pôde ouvir duas vozes que pareciam discutir:_

_- Ahh! Malfoy, não me diga que se apaixonou por essa ninfetinha? – Gina tremeu ao ouvir a voz, não sabia que estava lá, mas com certeza, aquilo não era algo bom. – Não seja ridículo, Draco! Você já contou para ela que foi você quem mostrou ao Lord onde se escondiam os Weasleys? Ela sabe que você já foi casado com uma comensal? Que você largou sua mulher grávida! Que é um dos seres que ela mais odeia no mundo e..._

_- CHEGA!!! – ouviu a voz de Draco com um relâmpago. – Eu não quero mais saber de nada, suma do meu apartamento e não pense em contar nada para ela, me ouviu?! Ou eu conto para Ordem onde estão os restantes dos Comensais. – neste instante os olhos de Gina se encheram de lágrimas, como ele podia ter mantido essas mentiras por tanto tempo?_

_- Ela saberá, mais dia ou menos dia, ela saberá. E te odiará por isso. Sabe por quê? Porque ela é boa demais para você e não a merece. – o homem deu uma risada fria que fez a ruiva arrepiar-se toda. _

_- Não pense que pode me ameaçar. Estou com Virgínia há três anos, sei como lidar, fora que ela me ama. – neste instante, esqueceu de tudo, esqueceu que havia dois homens dentro daquela sala, e que nenhum deles era bom, só importava o que ela queria dizer, pois sua garganta queimava e as lágrimas já não eram suficientes para acalmar seu coração._

_Entrou pela porta, olhando diretamente para Draco, que não conseguia esconder a surpresa. Não se lembrava de ter o visto mais pálido do que naquele momento._

**Qualquer coisa por você  
**

Anything for you

**Tudo sem você me magoar**

All without your hurt inside

_- Amava, Malfoy. Amava. – disse a ruiva baixo, como se estivesse machucada. Ele foi em direção à ela, tentou puxá-la para um abraço, mas ela parecia não sentir mais nada, nem amor, nem ódio, nada._

_- Gina, olha pra mim. Esquece o que você ouviu, ok?! Nada vai acontecer conosco, será tudo com antes. – disse em com desesperado, mas ela já olhava com desprezo._

_- Tarde de mais, Malfoy. – disse virando de costas, dando de cara com o comensal, que parecia feliz com a situação._

_- Comovente! – bateu palmas o homem. – mas acho que a Weasley já ouviu demais, você entende, né? – o comensal tirou sua varinha das vestes negras, e acariciou, olhando venenosamente para Draco._

_Antes que Gina pudesse conceber o que estava acontecendo, foi empurrada para o outro lado da sala por Draco. Que logo estava lançando um feitiço e sendo acertado por outro. Ambos caíram._

_A ruiva correu na direção em que estava o loiro. Segurou a sua mão, vendo uma poça de sangue em volta de seu corpo._

_- Draco, por favor, acorde sim? - disse ela com o rosto vermelho e cheio de lágrimas. – Não faz isso comigo, acorda. – ele continuou inerte. E a cada segundo mais desesperada a mulher ficava. – você não pode me deixar aqui, pára com isso!_

_Ele abriu os olhos, com muita dificuldade._

_- Gina... – ele sorriu, como se não estivesse a vendo de verdade._

_- Psiu... Não fale, ok... Eu vou fazer um feitiço para conter o seu sangue e te levar a St. Mungus, e tudo ficará bem você verá... – ele segurou mais forte a mão dela:_

_- Não... Fica comigo... - ele tossiu um pouco de sangue, ao que ela gemeu de dor, como se pudesse sentir o que ele sentia. – Você... – respirou fundo, e parecia tentar lutar contra uma força maior. – Você... me... perdoa? – perguntou fechando os olhos por segundos._

_- Você sabe que eu te amo, mas se você me deixar, eu não te perdoarei. – ela disse tudo muito rápido, e com muitas lágrimas rolando e sua face._

_- Olha... Eu... amo você... e tudo- mais uma tosse forte. – foi verdade... mas...- apertou mais uma vez a mão dela. – Você... precisa ir. – olhou para ela, e disse. – Eu... ficarei bem... levarei a sua... imagem... comigo._

_- Pára com isso, ouviu?! Você não pode me deixar! Não pode. – respondeu, deitando-se ao lado dele, não se importando com a poça de sangue._

_- Você... precisa ir...- ele revirou os olhos de dor. – Eles... não podem...pegar...você... Não... podem...- ele sorriu e continuou. – Abra... a gaveta onde... fica a foto...da minha mãe... Lá estará... - ele fechou os olhos novamente. – a sua salvação... Corra, anjinho... Corra._

**Desejo nunca, nunca morrer**

Will never never die

**Eu serei, tudo que você precisa**

I'll be, everything you need

_Ela não sabia o que dizer, abaixou sua cabeça e o beijou, não se importando com o sangue. Correu até o quarto e abriu__a gaveta dele, sabia que odiava quando mexiam em suas coisas, por isso, nunca havia tocado nesta gaveta. Viu do que ele falava, ao lado da foto de Narcisa Malfoy, havia um mapa de onde estaria os últimos Comensais. Aparatou e foi direto para o Mistério, pedindo que fossem para o apartamento, devido ao estado de Draco._

_Quando a equipe médica chegou, juntamente com Gina não havia mais nenhum vestígio de que Draco e o outro comensal estiveram ali. Apesar de ter sido detectado no ar uma grande quantidade de Magia Negra._

_Depois disso, ficou no apartamento, não quis voltar para a Toca, e seus pais não desconfiaram que Malfoy morasse ali com sua filha, pensaram que ele só estava lá para protegê-la, como um amigo._

_Fizeram um túmulo em sua homenagem, mas a ruiva nunca visitou. Não gostava de pensar que ele estava morto, no fundo, tinha esperança de encontrá-lo... Mesmo que fosse um sonho estúpido, não podia negar isso a seu coração. _

Afastou as lembranças, já eram quase noite, passara o dia todo relembrando os fatos, nem para o trabalho ela havia ido, malditos sonhos! Era sempre assim, se sonhasse com ele, ficava o dia todo a pensar em como teria sido se nada daquilo tivesse acontecido, se ele não tivesse se jogado na frente dela para impedir o feitiço. No fundo se sentia culpada, queria ter morrido em seu lugar. Pois apesar de estar viva, sentia-se como morta.

Olhava as estrelas que começavam a enfeitar o céu. Lembrava de Draco quando fazia isso, o loiro sempre via as primeiras estrelas nascerem, era como se visse sua mãe, era o que ele dizia. E sempre que precisava de respostas, olhava para os pontinhos brilhantes. Gina agora fazia o mesmo, olhava para as estrelas, como se nelas pudesse o encontrar.

Sentiu um cheiro familiar, o cheiro dele, sabia que devia estar sonhando outra vez, mas não se importava, bastava senti-lo para ficar bem. Fechou os olhos, para poder sentir mais e mais...

**Venha e encontre-me**

Come and find me

**Eu farei qualquer coisa que você pedir, apenas diga  
**I'll do anything you say just tell me

De repente sentiu um toque frio em seus ombros, lábios frios de encontro a sua pele quente. Abriu os olhos assustada. E ficou estática ao ver a imagem a sua frente.

- O que foi, pequena? – perguntou o homem loiro que ela havia sonhado todo esse tempo.

- Não é possível. Você não existe, eu devo estar ficando louca! É isso. – ela suspirou fundo e fechou os olhos, abrindo em seguida, só para ver a cara de deboche dele.

- Eu posso explicar o porquê do _milagre. – _ela não respondeu com palavras, preferiu abraçá-lo e beijar o pescoço dele. – É se você preferir, podemos só ficar nos beijos mesmo.

**Eu acreditarei**

I'll believe

**Em todas as suas mentira**

All your lies

**  
****Apenas finja me amar**

Just pretend you love me

- Eu não acredito, mas como? – ela o olhou espantada, e o apertou bem, como se para ver se ele era real.

- Não morri, pequena. Minha mãe me salvou. – continuou ao ver a cara incrédula. – Bem, eu também pensava que minha mãe havia morrido, porém ela nos enganou quem morreu foi a minha tia Bella.

- Céus! – puxou o loiro para o sofá. - Eu posso te fazer uma pergunta? – ele confirmou com a cabeça. – Por que você só veio me visitar agora? Você estava com a sua noiva?

- Acho que você deve saber da história toda. – ela não protestou, e ele prosseguiu. - quando a Ordem me protegeu eu realmente era a cabeça mais cotada. Depois que a minha mãe sumiu, eu tentei encontrá-la, foi então, que reencontrei Lindsay, filha de um comensal, que acabou por me contar onde estava minha mãe, ela sempre foi apaixonada por mim, e como somos de famílias amigas, nos casamos. Me envolvi com ela de verdade, antes de conhecer você. Mas a história de gravidez foi só um plano para me trazer ao lado das trevas, que não surtiu efeito. Pois na época já estávamos juntos. Em determinado dia, eles disseram que libertariam minha mãe, se eu dissesse onde estava sua família, sem ter muita opção, eu o fiz. Porém, neste dia, fiz com que todos saíssem da casa, eu só não contava que o seu irmão fosse aparecer de surpresa e... – ele cobriu o rosto, lembrava de como Gina havia ficado, tudo por causa dele.

- Não vou dizer que entendo, porque você podia ter confiado em mim. Podia ter me contado, mas sei que tudo que você fez foi pelo amor que sente pela sua mãe. E no mais, eu te amo. E isso não muda em nada. Não foi sua culpa meu irmão ter chegado, nem nós sabíamos. – e ele a abraçou. – Contudo você não me contou o porquê de não ter me procurado.

**Qualquer coisa por você**

Anything for you

**Tudo sem você me magoar  
**All without your hurt inside

**Desejo nunca, nunca morrer**

Will never never die

**Eu serei, tudo que você precisa**

I'll be, everything you need

- Eu estava fazendo tratamento, eu realmente quase morri. E havia muita magia negra dentro de mim, o que demorou mais ainda para que me curassem. Depois disso, fiquei com medo de te procurar, não sabia o que te dizer. Mas hoje passando por aqui, vi você olhar as estrelas. Como eu fazia todas as noites, e ainda faço. Porque foram elas que me trouxeram até você.

- Não me deixe mais ouviu! – ele sorriu ao ouvido dela e começou o beijar a face sardenta aos poucos.

Quando chegou aos lábios, mal resistiu a tentação de aprofundar o beijo, então, aos poucos, penetrou a língua, tendo livre passagem. Logo, estavam em um beijo quente. Como se através deste pudesse aquecer o coração, depois de tanto tempo. As mãos dele tremiam, e pareciam querer decorar cada curva. Ele abriu os olhos, cessando o beijo:

- Eu te amo. – ele sussurrou, abraçando-a e sentindo o cheio de jasmim de seus cabelos afogueados.

- Você não sabe quanto tempo eu esperei para ouvir isso. – ela voltou a beijá-lo. Tentando esquecer da _longa espera._

_FIM._

* * *

_**N/B:** __Acontece que a Rafinha não consegue fazer fic ruim! É isso mesmo, dona Rafa! D/G já está no seu sangue, desista! Eu absolutamente adoro ver você escrevendo Drama, fica muito real, e essa então, putz, nem vem dizer que o final não ta bom, ta a coisa mais linda!!_

_Portanto, estou torcendo por você, muito mesmo, ok!! _

_E quem puder, dá uma olhada na capa da fic, ficou muito fofex!! _

_Sorte!! Talento vc já tem!! _

_**Ly Anne Black. **_

_**N/A:** __Oi genteeee!_

_Essa song foi escrita para uma competição no Portal Draco e Gina, o SongClash. Mas como o portal não tem previsão de volta, resolvi postar. Espero que vocês tenham gostado, e essa fic tem capa, está no meu profile._

_E eu tenho que agradecer um monte de gente que leu essa fic e deu opiniões e zaz, boralá:_

_A__**Ly Anne Black**__ (obrigada pela betagem), a __**Lou Malfoy, Angelina Michelle, Gynny Malfoy, Nah, Ciça, Dessinha, Sophia D., tataya Black, Bruna Black, Franinha Malfoy e Arwen Mione** __(obrigada pelo apoio)._

_Faz um tempinho que escrevi essa fic, então, possivelmente esqueci de agradecer alguém. Desculpe._

_Essa song é com a música Anything for you, do Evanescence. _

_Hoje o fanfiction está desconfigurando todo o texto da fic, por isso talvez eu poste novamente. _

_Obrigada desde já, quem está lendo isso aqui._

_mande reviews e Rafinha ficará feliz, feliz e feliz._

_beijos,_


End file.
